


【GGAD】SEER

by Featherice



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherice/pseuds/Featherice
Summary: 战败囚禁强迫梗“你愿意为他们付出代价吗？”“是的。”





	1. Abandon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “那么，Albus，取悦我吧，直至你抛弃他们。”

Abandon

1

“伟大的Albus.Dumbledore，我现在可以听到你的回答了吗？”

落在他干涸唇上的是午夜梦回时魂牵梦绕的吻，冰冷的触感，带着大不列颠空气中的湿意和战场硝烟后的火药味，还有Grindelwald熟悉的Dumbledore的味道。他从不亲近别的任何东西，哪怕是一只动物都不会得到他的欢心，他如此狭隘的心中唯独为戈德里克的夏夜留出一点柔软。

Grindelwald的眼睛未曾离开过他的柔软，在戈德里克，在巴黎，在伦敦，白色的瞳孔始终为那个背影预留一个位置。

这是他的爱人。尽管对方一再声明他们的敌对。

“这是你的回答？”

他回吻住英伦真正的玫瑰，被世人抛弃的厄运降临在他头上，他却依旧鲜艳夺目，任何雾霭都遮不掉他的血红。Grindelwald见过任何时候的Albus，少年放荡不羁的时候，他们从谷仓一路跌下，严谨正统的Dumbledore总有些新花样来取悦他的恋人。分别的几年中，Dumbledore始终不愿见到他，他隔着人海，隔着山峰，隔着玻璃窗，隔着世俗，遥遥一眼，只能望见一个模糊的轮廓。

直到现在，他又能看到Albus了。

他们站在屋顶，他们都爱这个地方，即使不总是站在一个屋顶。

在戈德里克的夏天之后，他们开始了自己的征途。

但现在，他们确实站在一起。

Grindelwald穿着黑色的风衣，黑色的靴子，他喜欢这个能让他看上去更加冷静的颜色。人们总认为魔王是张扬且不可理喻的，而事实却截然相反，他优雅，他绅士，他的魅力甚至诱惑过世上最伟大的巫师。

白发整齐地梳理在脑后，他即将登基为王，黑暗不为黑暗，正义被放在了谈判桌上。

Dumbledore没有说话，或许是他不知道说什么，也有可能是他不想说，这远远比沉默咒更恼人。咒语往往是他们掩饰真相的小手段，比如血盟，那个小东西被他们用来欺骗世人，使平庸坚信他们因誓言而不可对抗。。

啊，我们不能彼此对抗，仅仅只是因为一个咒语。

荒谬绝伦又可笑至极。

Grindelwald脱下手套，他开始迫不及待，为他最后的胜利品而疯狂。

筹码才是谈判的重点，Albus.Dumbledore，你愿意为正义的谈判赌下多少筹码？

黑魔王的指腹停留在Dumbledore的下颚之上，曾经握住老魔杖的手指仅仅只用了一点力就逼得Dumbledore落入异色双瞳。

“你被他们抛弃了，你被你所挚爱的一切抛弃了。”

他以为Dumbledore会反驳，就像夏天的时候，他反驳了自己，刚刚写出的保密咒被认为其中逻辑有所不对。他们争辩，不分昼夜，不分时空，他们在清晨中指责对方的理所当然，又在夜晚同时滚进一张床铺，木床被前后摇摆的动作折磨到散架。Grindelwald喜欢听恋人的声音，清晨的，傍晚的，深夜的……

被压抑在舌尖的音节，透着喉咙意味不清的呻吟都是他的爱。

如今，Dumbledore开始一言不发，他给了Grindelwald一个吻，这是第一个筹码，他知道他要什么。

然后他沉默地看着疯魔的主人公与疯魔的城市。

罪恶在叫嚣，黎明遥遥无期。

“Ale，你总是这样固执，你为何永远不愿承认这是你想看到的。”

“Grindelwald，这只是你想要的，而你得到它了。”

他解下衣襟的第一个扣子。

2

恼羞成怒。

Grindelwald以为自己能解决一切，可当他面前站着Albus.Dumbledore时，他突然发现自己不能，只要他的Ale还站在他的对面，他就无法解决这一切。

暴虐成性又苍白无力的情绪无处宣发，他开始迁怒，鲜血与生命换做了代价。Grindelwald恼火Dumbledore的背叛，他背叛了他们伟大的事业，背叛了他们滴血的誓言，还背叛了他坚硬如石的心。

他率先收复美洲失地，他曾在此陨落过一段时日，但他并不在意，一切都是为了更伟大的利益。他可以忍受众叛亲离，可以忍受正义的谎言在世间肆虐，他甚至忍受了孤枕难眠。他的爱人在他的对立面，徒留一个背影。

即使Albus无法对他出手，他可笑地躲进了学校，世界上最伟大的巫师甘愿无权无势地做一名老师。他在巴黎冷冷地将预言家日报焚尽，看着报纸上的男人逐渐成灰。

他愤恨，他嫉妒，他不解。

最后，他疯狂。

“Albus，这些都是我们的预想，我们想的一切都成真了！是你，你亲手策划了它！”

他站在他面前，眼神是当年一般的炙热。

“Grindelwald，你为什么不肯放过我？那个人为什么是我？你的疯狂，你的野心，你的计划，你统统都拥有了。你为什么要抓着我不放？我不想要这些。”

Dumbledore无法辨别Grindelwald对自己是否存有爱意，他辨别不出，他也不想辨别，因为答案其实并不是那么重要。在他们心中爱情永远不是放在第一位的东西，和更伟大的利益相比，它都是可以立马被牺牲的。或许Grindelwald真的爱过自己，但所有的爱意都被野心而磨尽。

Dumbledore为自己做过的错事而内疚，他在悔恨中不间断地折磨着自己，妄图用愧疚弥补一些。

他学会逃避，回到霍格沃兹，做一名普通的老师，但Grindelwald让他无处可逃。

他质问Grindelwald还想从他这里得到什么？他在这场战争后将一无所有，但对方依旧在漫无目的地索取。

“这些都是我们的，我们的计划。”

“不，它是你的。”

Albus反驳着，他被拽入了过往的漩涡，Grindelwald一遍又一遍地用过去开始凌迟他的内心，夏夜的长伴成为了寒冬的残雪，伦敦的雾霭遮掩了他们的身影，麻瓜与负隅抵抗的巫师们对此毫不知情。

“但你愿意为它付出代价，不是吗？”

3

筹码，交易，谈判，Dumbledore。

胜者为王，Grindelwald肆意挥霍着他的战绩，他比任何一个人都摸的清Dumbledore的底线。即使他不再是他们更伟大利益的缔造者，他依旧是个头脑清明的智者。

“我讨厌巴黎。”

Grindelwald的魔杖握在了手里，他看着Dumbledore，嘴角弯起了一个微弱的弧度，黑色的风衣领子遮住了一部分，也突显了另一部分。

Dumbledore心底宛如明镜，他的睫毛扫过阴影，猫头鹰送来的信件安然躺在书桌之上，有关于那座浪漫城市的毁灭描述得淋漓尽致。

蓝色巨焰冲天，所有生灵均为灰烬。

“我也讨厌伦敦，不，我更讨厌伦敦。”

他摆弄着魔杖，火花从接骨间倾泻而后燃尽城市，他把选择的余地交给了Dumbledore。他们之间的选择题一直在互相交换，Dumbledore把血盟放在Grindelwald身边，把兵戎相见的挑选权交到了魔王手上。而现在，Grindelwald同样为他开出了选择。

“没错，我愿意为他们付出代价。”

舌头舔过唇边，从嘴角处划了半圈，然后缩回去。他无所谓地笑着，对预知的结局逆来顺受。

4

Dumbledore的口活算不了多好，他所有的实践经验都来源于很多年前的放纵时光。Grindelwald漫无边际地回想起漂浮在现实之外的岁月，它恍若一段插曲，在冗长的正文中突显自己的特殊。

===

“Gellert，这太大了……”

“Ale，我相信你。”

男孩将恋人的阴茎含入嘴中，他没办法完全吞进去，对于嘴而言这实在是有点太大了，口腔的内壁被撑得满满的，最前端的部分直接压到了喉咙上。Gellert几乎是倒吸一口冷气，这远比完全吞进去来得更为磨人，他几乎用上了全部的忍耐力才没让自己射出来。Dumbledore的舌尖摩挲着阴茎敏感的部分，两个最柔软的器官碰触到一起，火热的欲望把少年带进了新的殿堂。

Dumbledore把嘴里的性器吐了出来，嘴中的唾液与性器前端的浊液共同牵扯出银色的透亮丝线，把这个午后映衬得更为淫靡。

===

“我一直很想念那个时候，你站在我身边，愿意和我做任何事。”

“你是指愿意随时被你操吗？”

Dumbledore脱下自己的大衣，它被随手丢在了屋顶潮湿的地上，而他的主人却丝毫不关心。Grindelwald在逼他，哪怕Dumbledore流露出一丝的反抗，他都可以以此来做借口。但Dumbledore没有，他平静地把Grindelwald的性器吞入嘴中，舌尖卷着半挺立的龟头，在最敏感的地方卷出一个漩涡状，吸附着插进口腔的阴茎，他的动作丝毫不拖泥带水，仿佛一个机器，永不知疲倦，也永不带感情。

“Ale，你真的愿意为他们，为这群乌合之众做到如此地步？”

看着眼前的恋人，他最爱的Ale，在眼底深处隐藏的悲伤沉重地压抑住所有痛楚，表现出的无所谓的逞强。他原本应该是和自己站在一起的胜者，他应该是与他一同加冕的王，而不是被弱者送上正义谈判桌的筹码。

Dumbledore没有回答他，粗大的性器直插到他喉咙深处，Grindelwald带着怒气的抽插远远超出他的想象。口腔被塞入巨物，硕大的前端因为舒适的温暖与湿润而变得更加坚硬。尽管他已经很努力地去适应，但还是不免被撑满整个喉咙。

与Dumbledore的难堪相比，Grindelwald在快感与占有欲的交合下渐渐被满足，他发出了满足的叹息。下身充分感觉着包围自己的湿热洞穴，这张嘴曾说出过多少的美妙言论，现在它依旧是Dumbledore身上最迷人的部位。Grindelwald再一次猛然挺动腰杆，将性器重重地抽插在Dumbledore喉咙中，不断逼迫着他为自己泻出压抑的呻吟。阴茎越来越肿胀，抽插的幅度也逐渐加快，Dumbledore的下颚开始感到酸痛，生理性的泪水氤氲上浮，在他眼角化作几滴泪水。这无疑是最好的催情剂，胯骨贴合脸颊的次数越来越多也越来越用力，直到Grindelwald发出一声低吼，最终把白色的液体全部射进了他的嘴中。

“这味道与正义相比还好吗？”

他嘲讽着，魔杖勾起Dumbledore的下颚，指尖擦去了留在嘴角的一丝浊液，中指按压在男巫的嘴唇上，异色双瞳中的威胁不言而喻。Dumbledore垂下眼帘，他无条件地接受着Grindelwald的折磨，咽下了浑浊的精液。

Albus会想起有一段时光，尽管他拒绝主动去回想，但午夜梦回时总免不了被梦魇缠身。他睁眼时，内裤中已是一片泥泞，他想方设法忘记Grindelwald，却忘了身体的记忆才是最诚实的。他的确爱着Grindelwald，无药可救。

男巫被粗鲁地摆弄着身体，Grindelwald拉起他的腰，迫使他挺翘的臀部高高抬起，他的头发被恼怒的魔王抓住，逼迫他扬高了头颅。

“那些人，那些抛弃你的人会知道吗？你为了他们甚至在这里像狗一样的被我操，你看Ale，他们根本不知道，他们只会无知地享受着你的牺牲。” 

Grindelwald一边说，一边脱下他的内裤，两瓣臀肉立刻暴露在空气中，挺翘的轮廓光是看一眼都能让Grindelwald再硬起来。

“你的屁股更翘了，还有人插进过这里吗？”

他羞辱着Dumbledore，他要磨碎他的骄傲，将他的所有都贬入尘埃，让他看清这帮乌合之众平庸的真实面目，让他明白自己的坚持有多么荒谬。

这样，他的Ale就会回到他的身边。

许久未曾被进入的蜜穴被迫接受着狠狠插入的阴茎，Dumbledore从嘴边泻出了一丝痛哼，被强行撑开的身体向大脑发出了抵抗。后穴被硬生生地贯穿，他感觉自己恍若被撕裂为两半，下身一定涌出了鲜血。

铁锈的味道甚至能透过雾气传入他的嘴中。

被迫打开的双腿颤抖着，在那声痛哼后，Dumbledore立刻封住了自己的声音，他不愿发出任何的声响，这只会让他更加难堪痛苦。

他恐惧Grindelwald的话语，他深知它们的威力，那条舌头能使黑夜变为白昼，他深陷过名为Grindelwald的泥沼，决心再也不听信任何语句。但他的话又是那么有诱惑性，这座城市确实抛弃了他，何止一座城市，魔法世界都抛弃了他，他遭遇了世上最不能忍耐最可耻的背叛。

魔法部求他出手，他们将他作为筹码送上Grindelwald的床铺。像一个祭品一般，祈求着这个男人高抬贵手。

他默默哭泣着，过往，现实，梦境，所有的东西都涌上头，他被Grindelwald一遍又一遍地质问，蜜穴也随着矛盾的思想而愈发紧致。温暖潮湿的内壁紧紧吸附着插进来的阴茎，在痛苦与快感的交替折磨下，他身上每一寸的肌肤都变得敏感无比，偏偏Grindelwald还就是不放过他，手指在身上留下一连串的痕迹，霸道地宣示自己的独占权。

“啊……啊…不要……太深了！”

Grindelwald没有给他任何喘息的机会，每次在Dumbledore以为是最深的时候又狠狠地抽出，一口气插到最顶端。他恶劣地挑战着Dumbledore的极限，在G点上狠狠研磨，一次又一次的撞击都全部压在那一点上，脆弱的内壁被肠液，血液与性器的精液反复搅弄，操熟的软肉在抽插的间隙被带出，又被狠狠地塞入。

“看着这座城市，看着你为什么而沦落。”

Dumbledore痛苦地承受着一切折磨，他的嘴中已经发不出任何声音，沙哑的嗓音似乎更能激起Grindelwald的施虐欲，偶尔破碎压抑的低吟也能引发身后又一轮的进攻。几乎令人昏厥的撞击从未停歇，翘挺的臀部随着抽插而被迫运动。

“啊………啊…！”

再一次撞击到G点后，Grindelwald感受到骤然缩紧的蜜穴，他不再忍耐，和Dumbledore一起在欲望中交融彼此。

5

Dumbledore醒时已经是傍晚。

他的手腕上被套了一对手铐，不多不少，恰恰是手腕的尺寸。

“醒了吗？”

“伦敦……怎么样了。”

他出神地盯着银色的手铐，面上再也没有别的神色。

“还不错，至少现在没什么事。”

Dumbledore虚弱地扯出一个微笑，他知道Grindelwald的意思，他没有说不的权利，如果他还想救这座城市的话。

“那么，Albus，取悦我吧，直至你抛弃他们。”


	2. Bewilder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感谢那些人，他们不是无头无脑之徒，一点点的风言细语，和适度的审时度势，他们就会为了“正义”将Dumbledore送到谈判桌上。
> 
> Albus.Dumbledore，被送上了他的床。

【GGAD】Bewilder（战败梗）

1

“你把他们都关起来了。”

他脱下了大衣，纤细的手腕上是银色的手环。

“这是一个明智且理智的选择。”

Grindelwald也脱下了大衣。

Dumbledore对此话不置可否，明智且理智，这个男人还有理智可循吗？

他侧对着Grindelwald，统治了欧洲却把魔爪最终停留在伦敦城郊的男人没有出现在魔法部的办公室而是跑到了这里。

这里是Dumbledore一辈子的梦魇，是他不愿回忆的过去。夹杂着夏天空气中的湿意带着草丛划过肌肤的瘙痒，泥土的味道，花朵的味道，羊奶的味道，所有的味道全部都如同一道钻心咒，时时刻刻都折磨着他。

他曾经远远地离开这里，就如同他远远地离开了自己的爱人，不，那不是爱人，是敌人。

他和Grindelwald微不足道的两个月根本不足以用爱情形容，单纯的就是两个少年荷尔蒙的迸发，在夏夜的谷仓中，他们被彼此散发的荷尔蒙所吸引。山谷的风不足以吹散这样的荷尔蒙，以至于他们突然地就滚做了一团，滚过了所有的地方，汗液和精液流在山谷的泥土中，浸蚀了这片养育他的土地。

“他们在纽蒙加德？”

Dumbledore的舌尖舔过自己干枯的嘴唇，红艳的色彩渐渐变得苍白，尽管他已无心打理，但嘴上一阵又一阵的刺痛感还是引起了他的不适。他又舔了一下，唾液终于沾湿嘴唇。

“没错，他们都在，谁也跑不了。”

Grindelwald把魔杖好好地收了起来，在这里，这间用了一切办法与手段建造的屋子里，魔杖仅仅只是一根用木头做出造型的棍子，哪怕是Grindelwald本人也无法使用魔法。

他限制Dumbledore，他夺去他爱的一切。同理，他也限制自己，把自己爱的一切囚禁。他们就是这间屋子的囚徒，唯一不同的是Dumbledore没有钥匙，Grindelwald有钥匙却不愿意走出去。

他们用了太多的时间去试探彼此，他们都忘了在一开始他们明明是站在一起的。

不单单是站在一起，更多的时候他们还睡在一起。

全世界最伟大的两位巫师，曾经是在床上翻云覆雨的关系，Grindelwald至今都能记起Dumbledore叫出他名字的声音。如同一只撒娇的狮子，收敛了自己所有的坚韧，把肚皮露出来，求着他抚慰他的欲望。那才是Albus.Dumbledore，一个野心勃勃的年轻人，满负盛名，天赋异禀。

他耍了点小聪明，Grindelwald一直是个聪明的人，他拿捏得住巫师的心。仅仅一点点的聪明便可以让那些沽名钓誉的人想破脑袋，他们揣测黑魔王，试图找到能阻止他的武器。

那当然是Dumbledore。

还有谁能比Dumbledore更合适，他只需要脱下他的衬衫就能让Grindelwald停住征伐的脚步。

感谢那些人，他们不是无头无脑之徒，一点点的风言细语，和适度的审时度势，他们就会为了“正义”将Dumbledore送到谈判桌上。

Albus.Dumbledore，被送上了他的床。

2

“我以为你会做点别的……有意义的事……”

Dumbledore强忍着下身的快感，他的手被压在木质的床头上，架子上捆了金色的锁链，另一头出现在他的手腕上，又细又长，阻隔了他所有的反抗。

“Arle…你太低估自己了……这世上绝对不会有比操你更有意义的事。”

Grindelwald掰开他的膝盖，拉开了双腿，顺着他的小腿肚子一路抚摸，敏感又顺滑的手感令他不禁沉溺，一遍又一遍地摩挲着直至完全占有。Dumbledore忍耐着，所有的抚摸，所有的亲吻，所有的碰触对他而言都是痛苦的前奏曲。他疯狂想对自己施放一个消声咒，任何在这里发出的声音都是对过往的亵渎，Dumbledore已经所剩无几，唯独心底对那两个月的柔软他不愿被夺走。

他的上牙死死咬住下唇，透过喉咙的破碎呻吟被牙齿齐齐阻挡在嘴中，一丝都未曾泄露。

“Grindelwald，别那样叫我。”

他在他们曾经在一起的地方，用曾经对他的称呼，少年的恋人对自己精确的掌控令人咋舌。

想要毁掉Dumbledore的骄傲只需要毁掉他最宝贵的曾经。哪怕这段曾经就是关于他们两个人的。

他眼睁睁地看着自己被褪下所有衣物，所有遮掩。马上，他就要看到自己怎么被Grindelwald狠狠地进入，他会逼着自己在欢爱中叫出他的名字，他还会在欢爱中逼着他发出浪荡的呻吟。

Grindelwald喜欢看他失控的模样，尤其是喜欢看他为自己失控的模样。

“那要怎么叫你？像Elphias那样？我听说你们曾计划过毕业旅行……”

他拽着Dumbledore的头发，把他拉进了自己怀中，蛊惑别人的舌头现在也不再用于交流，面对眼前的男人，它有更多的事可以做。

“你答应过我不会伤害他们，在伦敦的……”

“哦，Arle，告诉我…在哪？”

一个星期前的画面强行回到了Dumbledore的脑子里，在伦敦磅礴的浓雾中，在距离麻瓜与其他巫师短短的几英尺中，他含住了Grindelwald的欲望，红舌扫过他的阴茎前端，为了那座抛弃自己的城市而心甘情愿地被操到晕厥。

“Arle，你总是这么固执，你本该和我站在相同的位置，我们应该一起去改变世界。”

放在大腿根部的手对这具无从反抗的身体施以更为严苛的爱抚，带着惩罚性质的触摸远比刚才来得磨人，手指掐住娇嫩的肌肤，在大腿内侧留下了一个又一个的青紫痕迹。

“Grindelwald，你已经得到你自己想要的东西了，你何必天天来这儿羞辱我？”

“羞辱你？Arle，你什么时候这么不了解我了？”

Grindelwald粗暴地扯下了他最后的遮盖，一条内裤。

他一口张嘴含住Dumbledore对刚才动作有反应的阴茎，柔软湿润的口腔差点没让Dumbledore当场射出来。无论心情如何难以平复，无论心理上如何抗拒，男人都没办法拒绝生理的快感。Grindelwald的舌顺着底部开始慢慢向上推进，蛊惑世界的舌头远比别人来得强势，他把控着该有的节奏，把Dumbledore玩弄于口舌之间，柔软的舌尖扫过前端的凹槽软沟，唾液和阴茎前端渗出的液体混合在一起。磨人的速度控制得刚刚好，既不能马上让他射精，也不能忽略从身体内部传出的快感。随着渐渐的深入，舌尖缠绕在柱体之上，把他的每一个毛孔都无微不至地彻底照顾到。

甘美又羞耻的快感几近逼疯Dumbledore，他疯狂想抗拒熟悉又陌生的欲望，喉咙的压迫使前端可怜地抖动着，似乎马上就要彻底喷发。

“你可不能这么快就爽到。”

Grindelwald吐出了被抚慰到爆发边缘的性器，他慢条斯理地停在前往欲望巅峰的终点前，把身下这具胴体逼上了绝路。红色的丝带出现在他手中，紧接着它又被点缀在黑魔王的爱人身上，肿胀的阴茎无从释放，它可怜地被包裹着，徒留一截未曾用上的丝绸拖在Dumbledore的腿间。

“啊…啊…Grindelwald…你还是，一如既往地…顽劣……”

汗水打湿了Dumbledore的头发，褐色的发丝黏在他的额头之上，平日精明的双眼现在已经模糊迷茫，他被拽在漩涡里，任何魔法都无从拯救他。

“不…Arle，我远不止于此。”

3

Dumbledore从不怀疑Grindelwald的心狠手辣，他曾被对方营造出的假象所迷惑，犹如迷途的旅人遇到浮冰上的塞壬。他被迷惑，他开始坠落，直到将自己所有的情感都留在海底换来脱身的机会。

“Arle，你也曾如此折磨我，在你如同胆小鬼躲避在学校里时，你可曾想过我们之间的誓言？”

Grindelwald笑着，他云淡风轻，他优雅高贵，一直以来他都静静地等待着对爱人的反击，到了现在，却相反不再着急。他拿出一个水晶球，它被放在了床头柜里，看上去很像预言球，Dumbledore来不及辨认这究竟是什么东西，因为呈现在他眼前的是自己的好友，Elphias.Doge。

他糟糕透了。

“你认为他能支撑多久？钻心咒的魅力就在于此，我们都不知道它的极限在哪。”

Dumbledore霎时瞪大了双眼，一直用沉默来抗衡的他放弃了这种愚蠢的坚持。他开始疯狂挣扎，白皙的手腕上被大幅度的动作划出了一道又一道的血痕，细细的伤口让他看上去触目惊心，又性感迷人。

“放过他……Grindelwald……你有什么冲我来！你还想要什么……”

“我想要什么你不知道吗？”

Grindelwald并不意外这样的反应，他费尽心思地把这些对他重要的人全部找到一起，不就是为了逼着他就范吗？他应该庆幸Dumbledore在乎他们，如果这个最伟大的巫师没有在乎的东西，那一切都会比现在更为艰难。

可身为人类心底的自私又慢慢折磨着他，他恨这些分走Dumbledore爱意的人，他恨不得把他们全部杀死，这样他的Arle就会完全属于自己。当他看到Dumbledore为了一个普通的傲罗而不断放弃底线时，他有一种使用阿瓦达索命咒的冲动。

他只有在心底默念着为了更伟大的利益，为了更伟大的利益，他不得不留下这些人。

男人咒骂着，他扔掉伪装，扔掉了所谓的优雅高贵，他露出了嫉妒的面容，如同发现自己情人出轨后的丈夫。他拉开Dumbledore的双腿，让他坐在自己身上，他在对方的眼睛中看到了自己，哪怕只有片刻，但此时Albus的眼中只有自己。他随时可以吻住他的唇，用牙齿啃过那片软肉，用舌尖勾勒他的脖颈曲线，含住胸前早已挺立的乳头。

忍耐许久的阴茎叫嚣着妄图占有他的所有物，Dumbledore是他的，尽管他们对抗了十多年，他依旧是属于他的。他的爱人有一张美味的小嘴，不是指上面这张，而是下面那个一张一合的穴口，那才是世界上最甜美的地方。

他享受着占有的过程，看着Albus脆弱的一面，他的阴茎肿胀到生疼，当被滚烫的蜜穴一点点吞下时，肉壁紧紧包裹着他，仿佛要把他夹断。 

“不……Grindelwald……你…把咒语…停……下来！”

显然，Grindelwald每挺近一分，Dumbledore的颤抖就加重一分，但他此刻顾不上自己的疼痛，他努力想放松后穴，努力地将Grindelwald的性器吞吐得更深。

Dumbledore不知道被钻心咒折磨多久会致死或者疯魔，但他知道Elphias坚持不了多久。

“Mr.Doge，可以等你多久呢？My Arle。”

Grindelwald亲吻着他的嘴角，他安抚着Dumbledore，安抚着他明显急躁的爱人。

“如果你愿意和我站在一起……他们就不必遭遇这些。”

Grindelwald半强迫地将他往下压，紧窒的蜜穴完全被撑到极限，每一道皱褶宛如玫瑰一般为魔王绽放。花蕾紧紧包裹住Grindelwald，Dumbledore正竭尽全力地取悦着他，他无声地哀求，半月形的眼睛失去以往所有时候的神采，只能倒映出Grindelwald的身影。

他试探性地亲吻男巫，他不寄希望于Grindelwald可以停手，他只希望自己还有什么东西是可以满足他，能让他放过那些被迫卷入他们是非中的无辜生命。

魔杖不在手中，他仅有的筹码就是自己。

他知道Grindelwald善于蛊惑人心，他也知道Grindelwald想做的一切不过是引诱他品尝权力的滋味。这个男人太了解自己，他心底对权力的渴望也从来未曾改变，只要小小的一个尝试就能颠覆他数年的支持。

Dumbledore的各种思考被打断，他发出一声无从抑制的呻吟，Grindelwald用强硬的动作迫使他专心于眼前的性事。似乎是不满他的走神，白发男人的动作愈发粗暴，不管他能否适应，径直把阴茎捅进了玫瑰的最深处。 

“Arle……Mr.Doge，就要坚持不住了，你也知道钻心咒会有什么结局。”

“你要…什么……我都答应你！”

Dumbledore的头朝后仰着，凸出的喉结被Grindelwald舔过，魔王满意这样的结局，他满意这个迫不得已的服软，这让他有一种重新拥有Dumbledore的充实。

Dumbledore的双手依旧被锁链束缚，他蹭着Grindelwald的下颚，犹如一只撒娇的猫咪，生涩地取悦着自己的主人。

“Mr.Doge会感谢你的。”

Grindelwald收起了那个水晶球。

4

“真应该让那些追随于你的人好好看看，看看他们伟大的Albus.Dumbledore究竟是什么模样？”

Dumbledore并听不清Grindelwald所说的一切，他的所有感官都被下腹的快感覆盖，听觉，视觉，触觉都没有反应，仿佛全身上下只剩后穴和阴茎。

Grindelwald在他无比柔软又富有弹性的内部不断抽插，肉壁逐渐成熟透出娇艳的红色，看上去就像一朵玫瑰。Dumbledore自己摇摆着腰部，紧致瘦削的腰身支撑着全部的体重，他无法借助任何外力，因为Grindelwald始终没有放开他的双手，他只能被反绑着挺动腰肢让那根罪恶的性器进入自己的身体。

Grindelwald的手也没有闲着，他逗弄撩拨着前端被捆住的性器，当他的阴茎在后方进出时，Dumbledore的阴茎还可怜地抖动着，无法寻找到任何释放的机会。任何的刮蹭都会让处于敏感巅峰的人疯狂，Dumbledore全身都在不停地颤抖，两个人相连的地方一片泥泞，肉体相撞的声音在木屋中带出一片淫靡。

痛苦与欢愉，快感与痛感，罪恶与欲望，所有的爱与恨都在此时此刻彻底交融。

他们相识相知相爱的岁月在这间屋子里被毁得一干二净，Grindelwald感觉拥有着Albus，但同时他也能感觉到Albus在离他越来越远。这种莫名的恐慌感使他的动作越来越粗暴，甚至于疯狂。Dumbledore放弃自我的主动更是一剂猛烈的催情剂，他无所顾忌地操着身上的人，比Dumbledore多十倍的力气撞击在他的蜜穴深处，每一次抽出又狠厉地插入，手指捏在Dumbledore的腿间，将所有的快感全部揉到一块施加在他的Arle身上。

Dumbledore早就不知道自己身在何处，他盘坐在Grindelwald身上，蜜穴里含着挺立勃发的阴茎，感受着最深处的高潮点被一次又一次地撞击。又酥又麻，又疼又舒服的矛盾在他体内相互撕扯，被束缚的阴茎无论如何都得不到释放，他只能用后穴继续取悦着Grindelwald。

“把它……放开……求……求你……放开…它……”

完全没办法说出一句完整的话，生理泪水已经和汗液全部混合在一起，他哀求着，不成语调又放下尊严的哀求着。

“Arle，你看……你还是能诚实地对待自己的。”

Grindelwald解开了丝带，将已经要憋坏的阴茎彻底释放出，他继续在他臀间抽插，每一下都重重地顶在最深处的那一点上。在Dumbledore的尖叫中，他被骤然缩紧的蜜穴带上了欲望最深的漩涡，他们一起到达了高潮。

5

“你知道我不会为你继续谋划的，你已经得到了你要的所有。权利，你的理想，还有所有忤逆你的人的灭亡。”

“可你不在我身边，你才是最应该穿过火焰来到我身边的人！”

Grindelwald一点都不意外这样的结果，Dumbledore拒绝与他出现在任何的公众场合，魔法部很多人都在猜测Grindelwald已经杀死了自己的对手。这个荒谬的事实让很多抵抗他的人逐渐沉寂，Grindelwald暂时不想在他们身上耗费精力。英国的局势开始平和，魔法部和霍格沃兹也被圣徒所控制，他有的是时间陪Dumbledore耗。

“亲爱的，你知道我一向对你没办法。我在实现我们当初的理想，而你却越行越远，我的确得到了我想要的大部分东西。”

说到这里，Grindelwald嗤笑一声，他没想过有一天他和Dumbledore会走到这个地步。他素来没有放手的习惯，哪怕是绑着他，捆着他，拴着他，他都不会放开他。

疯魔至死的世界，疯魔至死的爱。

“Newts.Scarmander，Theseus.Scarmander，还有Minerva McGonagall，以及你所有可爱的学生们，他们现在在纽蒙加德过得不错。如果你还在乎他们就按照这上面的做，我不会再要求你参与伟大的事业。我承认，你的确还有别的用途，取悦我，我愿意用双倍的力气去实现更伟大的利益。当然，如果你不在乎他们，我也会很高兴，毕竟不可饶恕咒的难度确实需要一些练习对象。”

Dumbledore将视线从他身上挪开，丢到床上的是一本书，黑色的封面上空无一物，当他翻开书的第一页就看到了熟悉的面孔，然后是越来越多的面孔，有的负了伤躺在纽蒙加德的病床上，有的则是被关在了监狱中。而他们每个人的照片下都写了一段话，内容让他看一眼都觉得脸红。

“我们一定……要这样吗？”

他合上这本令他心碎的书，半月形的眼眸里流露出显而易见的悲伤。

“Albus，权利欲望与压迫，是你自己的选择。”

Grindelwald伸出了手，这是他最后的无声的邀请，只要Dumbledore重拾他们的理想，他会为他做任何事情，那些无关紧要的人也会被妥善处理，那些过往的纷扰都能一笔带过。

可Dumbledore没有把手送到他掌心中，他抱紧了书，对Grindelwald说道，

“希望你不要食言，放过他们。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请点击❤kudos~
> 
> 然后回去lofter记着点❤＋蓝瘦！！


	3. Combine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the man deceives me once,shame on him ,if he deceives me twice, shame on me.

【GGAD】Combine

If the man deceives me once,shame on him ,if he deceives me twice, shame on me.

1

“《炼金术的得失》？我都忘了你在炼金术方面的成就堪比黑魔法。”

Grindelwald从身后拥抱住Dumbledore，他的手穿过恋人瘦削的腰窝把正在写字的人完全纳入怀中。

这是他多年的夙求，回到这里，拥有着他的Ale。

他们注定是不平凡的人，但至少在曾经，他们曾有过平凡的夙愿。

“这些不过是消磨时间的东西。”

Dumbledore穿着白色的浴衣，半长的红棕色头发上滴着水珠，蜿蜒的水痕顺着肌肉的纹理隐入胸前半敞的开口。他放下手里的羽毛笔，纯手写的笔他已经很多年都未曾碰过，在Grindelwald用封闭咒把这间屋子里的魔法全部断绝后，他开始重新用上了普通的羽毛笔。

“所以你是来看我消磨的吗？”

他转头避开了Grindelwald的吻，搭在他肩上的男人显而易见地皱起了眉头。他没有强迫Dumbledore接受那个吻，而是转而在他的发间寻觅着别的东西。他的Albus 应该是刚从浴室出来不久，靠近时能闻到一股淡淡的香气流转在他身上。

不断引诱着魔王。

“你可以做点别的，消磨时间。我的意思是，我们可以做点别的。”

一桌子的书和羽毛笔被完全扫到一边，Dumbledore承受着这突如其来的情事，他的双腿被打开，白皙的大腿内侧现在全是斑驳的吻痕，深红，青紫，五彩斑斓却触目惊心。Grindelwald的大衣和手套早就在拥抱他时就丢在了沙发上，老旧的桌子发出了“吱——”的响声，但两个人都没有在意。Dumbledore攥紧了拳头，但马上他又默默放开，转为抓着桌边不断忍耐。他的浴衣被撩起，隐蔽在臀肉中间的蜜穴被无情地按压着，直到把男人的欲望全部吞食。

其实他应该习惯这样的性事。

最开始是每天很多次，那时候Grindelwald喜欢守在他身边，随时随地地扯下他的衣物，衬衫，浴衣，睡衣，无一幸免。男巫把他压在床上，餐桌上或者任何一个地方就开始没有人性可言的插入，甚至在深夜，他也会被身体的快感从梦境中拖回。

好在这段时间没有持续太久，欧洲大陆的形势并没有彻底被Grindelwald掌控，法国南线涌现出不少反对军，Grindelwald不得不分出一部分的时间去整治他们。

而Dumbledore，全世界唯一有可能打败他的人则被他彻底关在了这一方天地。

戈德里克山谷几乎没有变化，包括这间容纳了他们仅有的欢乐回忆的屋子。放在壁橱上的照片，书柜里的书，还有陈旧的木床，就连墙上的那个布谷钟都依旧是那个模样。除了Ariana与Aberforth的痕迹被抹消殆尽外，一切都与多年前毫无二致。

“每当在这里进入你时，你的小穴都会比平时更加敏感，更加贪婪，是因为这能让你想起过往，对吗？”

男人占有着情人，在山谷未落的阳光里，他狠狠地把性器捅进Dumbledore的身体，没有抚慰的前戏，也没有虚伪的言辞。

Grindelwald喜欢看Dumbledore现在的模样，其实Ale任何的样子他都喜欢，他意气风发，他缱绻缠绵，他失意落魄，每一个侧面都是Albus .Dumbledore迷人的地方。Grindelwald气愤年轻的爱人对理想的背弃，他一直认为他们之间的分歧来源于背叛，他无法理解更无法原谅，他恨Dumbledore。

可同样，他也爱着他。

“……”

Dumbledore没有回应，急促的喘息可以听得出他正在承受身下惨无人道的性爱，他委实不知道自己该怎么称呼这样的暴行，他宁愿自己去到阿兹卡班，或者纽蒙加德，任何一个地方都好过在这里。

2

下午的性事结束时Dumbledore的意识已经不清，他的身体并没有适应这样高频率的性事。Grindelwald掰开他的大腿，在他身下不断地粗暴进出，尽管他很想忽略这些折磨和痛苦，但自始至终Grindelwald施加在他身上的这些东西都一如既往得令他生不如死。

“我想不通你这么固执的原因，明明最后你都会十分享受地去接受。Albus ！你为什么如此执迷不悟？”

Dumbledore扯出一个讽刺的微笑。

“执迷不悟？Gallert，我们之间是谁在执迷不悟？享受？你是指被你操到最后昏过去的享受吗？”

他试图躲开Grindelwald的拥抱，如同Grindelwald不能理解他的固执，他也不能理解Grindelwald的变化无常。在肆无忌惮的占有和蛮不讲理的强迫后又展现出自己温柔的一面，仿佛刚才那个施加暴行的不是他一样。

那微弱的抗拒和嘲讽的话语彻底惹恼了魔王，这让他又想到南线的清剿。这场小意外进行得并没有想象中顺利。本以为都是些软骨头和无脑诗人的法兰克展现出不输于英格兰的坚韧。但他实在想不出有什么人可以领导这群有勇无谋的懦夫，在Grindelwald获胜的前几个月巴黎比任何一个地方都要安静。

“Ale，你不能否认你的身体爱着每一次的插入，你根本无法想象你下面那张比较诚实的小嘴把我吸得多紧。我很好奇有没有别的人光顾过这里。”

他一边说着，一边把手指再次插进肉穴，Grindelwald从来不忌惮于语言上的各式侮辱，他的恨意化作了那些腔调古怪的话语，试图把这些年的所有不忿全部还给Dumbledore。

白色的浊液弄脏了一池清水，Dumbledore看着他，湛蓝色的眼睛里是显而易见的疲劳，他们伤害着彼此，一丝余地都不曾给对方留，一个倔强地不肯低头，一个又固执地不想放手。他们相持不下，宛如白昼与黑夜交织缠斗，唯有在黎明与黄昏才享有一丝安稳。

“Grindelwald，杀了我，或者放我走。”

3

Grindelwald在已经被操到流水的肉穴里狠狠研磨着，比刚才更加粗暴的动作一下又一下地往Dumbledore身上招呼。他肆意蹂躏着在身下扭动的身躯，不停地将硕大的肉棒挤进Dumbledore的深处，他妄图使他接受自己。他以为只要回到这里Dumbledore就可以想通，这里毕竟是他们曾经一起谋划理想的地方。

可他所希望出现的场面并没有出现。

Grindelwald喘着粗气，他不想把Dumbledore弄伤，这幅躯体是如此完美，任何的触摸都好似亵渎，但甜美的感觉却无法欺骗任何人。他们的气息完美融合在一起，Dumbledore能感受到自己的身上全是Grindelwald的气味。男巫不断加快速度，性器在洞口深入浅出，每当他插进去的时候，蜜穴会激烈地抽搐然后紧紧地夹着他，而当他的肉棒往外撤离时，内壁又会不舍地紧缠上去。

“Ale，你的口是心非还有别人知道吗？还有别人知道这场伟大的变革有你的功劳吗？我时常在想，如果所有人知道了你是这场革命的谋划者会怎么样？” 

“随便…你……现在的你……早就可以为所欲为了……”

Dumbledore似乎已经不看重这些虚名，在这里的时光确实令他想起了过往的种种，他忏悔自己的无知，年少时的权利欲几乎把他摧毁。他痛恨那样的自己，他同样也痛恨Grindelwald，在身上至死的蹂躏中，他只能发出断断续续的呻吟，任凭着白发的男人为所欲为。 

“Ale，我们是不是很久都没有见到Mr.Scarmander了？”

Grindelwald总有办法将Dumbledore的思绪从他够不到的地方拉回来，这并非是一件很难的事。纽蒙加德专门被隔离出来，关押那些与“伟大的Dumbledore”有所勾连的人。全世界最伟大的巫师不是圣母，他同样有身为领袖的果断担当，但Dumbledore作为老师，他没有办法看着学生为自己受苦。

多么崇高的道德！

Grindelwald冷笑着，他布下的棋局终于开始一步步走向理想，尽管有一颗棋子迟迟没有到位，但他保证不久之后Dumbledore会成为他唯一的王后。

“不……Grindelwald…不要……”

“Ale，你对别人上心的程度远远超过我，我希望Mr.Scarmander可以在钻心咒下撑久一点，毕竟…你如此看中他。”

Grindelwald拿出了那本书，它被放在床头的柜子里，从那天后Dumbledore都没有再打开过它。上面对应的照片都是他为数不多的朋友和学生，而在照片下面的字则是他这辈子都不想看到的内容。

“我可以为你做任何的事，那你呢？你可以为他们做什么呢？”

Dumbledore不知道，Grindelwald对这个问题的答案既期待，又拒绝。没有任何疑问，Dumbledore当然会为他的学生做出让步，那些淫靡的咒语，一些奇怪的单词连续在一起，甚至让博学多才的Dumbledore感到迷茫。可当他为Newt做出牺牲时，Grindelwald恨不得把钻心咒直接改为阿瓦达。

For the great good，他忍住了。

“来，Ale，我们翻开第一页。”

4

“很好……我都不相信你是第一次这么做……这是第一次吗？”

Dumbledore的双手被反绑着，Grindelwald喜欢他被绑住的样子，反绑在身后，或者绑在床头，还有一次Grindelwald将他的双臂吊起绑到了床幔之上。有时候Albus 其实早已失去挣扎的力气，但Grindelwald还是会把他绑起来。

他的乳尖摩擦在魔王的大腿内侧，无论什么动作都会让它接触到另一个男人，而Grindelwald呢，他享受着挺立的乳头不断划过腿间的敏感地带。黑魔王好整以暇地看着毫无还手之力的巫师，他跪坐在床上，灵巧的双手失去了原有的能力只能安静地被束缚着，Albus 棕红色的卷发不时刮蹭到他挺立的阴茎上。他的鼻尖还有翘起的睫毛则会蹭到最上面的囊袋，微张的嘴里吞吐着巨大的阴茎。

他就这么跪着，红唇张开含住了Grindelwald的顶端，舌尖顺着冠状的沟壑顺势而上，他先是试探性地用粉色的舌尖碰触那里，唾液沾到性器上牵扯出细滑的银丝。

这一幕再次令Gallert.Grindelwald失控。

事实上这并不是简单的一个口活，在伦敦的屋顶上Dumbledore就为他做过一次口交，雾气缭绕的魔法让世人看不清真相，但大庭广众的羞耻感依旧给予了Dumbledore双倍的折磨，也给了Grindelwald双倍的快感。

而今天，当他们翻开第一页时，Dumbledore几乎是下意识地抗拒。

“Ale，你可以选择在我施咒之前开始，也可以选择我施咒之后再开始。”

这本书是整间屋子唯一的魔法书，Dumbledore猜测这很有可能是一个空间咒的叠合，Grindelwald在黑魔法方面的造诣确实优于自己，他不知道咒术的传导能力有多强，但Grindelwald施出的不可饶恕咒绝对弱不了。

于是有了现在的一幕，Dumbledore跪趴在Grindelwald腿间，而他身后的蜜穴中还被塞了一根魔杖，赫然是那根死亡圣器中的老魔杖。这支叱咤风云的老魔杖由接骨木与夜骐尾羽制成，与大部分魔杖的顺直相比，老魔杖因为接骨木的材质而在外形上与众不同。这本不是人们渴求它的地方，但现在，这却成为Dumbledore的恐惧之源。

“Ale，别这么死板，动一动。你知道刚才你把它吞进去时，内壁紧紧咬着它的样子吗？我一度以为你会把它夹断。”

Grindelwald抬起Dumbledore的下颚，男人的嘴角边还残留着两个人混合在一起的体液，湛蓝色的眼睛里是羞涩与耻辱交融。那根魔杖现在正插在他的后穴中，几分钟前Grindelwald把它交到了他的手中，而他不能拿起魔杖与他对抗，而只能在魔王打趣玩味的眼神中自己将它插入。

他能充分感受到接骨木的凸起，木头的触感比肉体更加冰冷，他尚且可以取悦Grindelwald，但他无法取悦这根冷冰冰的魔杖，一切都让他无地自容。

一个月之前他还是全魔法界的希望，而现在，他被敌人压在床上，被一根魔杖进入，而他的身体甚至还给出了反应。

“别哭，Ale。我们都知道泪水是没有用的，你本不该被如此对待，那些正人君子们会知道你的贡献吗？这个世界是权利与欲望构筑的，你应该比我更清楚这个事实。”

被反绑在身后的双手被迫开始抽动起还剩一截裸露在外的魔杖，Grindelwald把他的头继续按向泥泞湿润的下体，他的鼻子呼吸着男人的味道，身后是即将被魔杖带向的高潮。

在欲望即将封顶的那一刻，他听到了带着叹息的劝解

“加入我吧，Ale，你才是最应该站在我身边的人。”

5

Grindelwald比任何人都要了解Dumbledore，他的确是魔法界的救世主，除了他没有人可以和自己抗衡，哪怕他现在身陷囹圄，被敌人折辱也不能改变这个事实。

但魔法部显然把Dumbledore想得过于理想化，他们不知道全世界最伟大的巫师在心底也有自己的阴霾，Grindelwald需要做的只是适当地去引导它，直至阴霾成为黑暗。他对Dumbledore所做的一切既出自年少求而不得分道扬镳的爱，也出于更加成熟的思量。

肉体的折磨不过是精神打压的开端，他要让Dumbledore再一次认清这个世界，如果不掌握权利，他什么都不可能得到。

而他确定，Dumbledore会回心转意。

6

“不！Dumbledore，这太危险了！你不能再这么做下去。总有一天，Grindelwald会怀疑的。”

他的学生没有再如以往一般的羞涩，纽特看上去并不是很好，战争的确摧毁着每一个人。

“Newt，我的状况已经不可能再糟糕。孩子，我要你冷静，他暂时怀疑不到我这里。我了解他，我会没事的。但你一定要记住，不能向任何人泄露我的消息。”

Dumbledore当然了解那个男人，他优雅高贵但也的确冷漠自负，尽管他的实力足够让他自负，但这毕竟不是什么好的品德。

Grindelwald信守承诺地释放了Newt，他想让Dumbledore体验到权力的好处，少年们曾多么憧憬于权力。

他没想到霍格沃兹的学生总有办法绕过老师们的视线，而Newt.Scarmander就是其中的好手。

那本空间魔法书，屋子里唯一的魔法书。Grindelwald理所当然地认为害羞的Ale根本不会翻开它，他在谨记Dumbledore曾经对权力的追求时忘却了这也是个能为伟大利益放弃一切的人。坚韧与固执同样是Abuse吸引他的地方，而自负让他忽视了这个显而易见的事实。

Grindelwald使下的小伎俩并没有如他所愿地起到作用，Dumbledore沉默地用羽毛笔纸上写下

“If the man deceives me once,shame on him ,if he deceives me twice, shame on me.”

然后一瓶墨水倾翻于纸面，他看着字母被墨水吞噬，最后被扔进燃着火光的壁炉中化为灰烬。

你该为曾经的欺骗感到羞耻，但若今日我依旧踏入了你的陷阱，那我便会为自己而羞耻。

7

“Ale……”

魔王的手掌再一次滑进他的衬衫，而他依旧做出一副委曲求全的模样。

他真的太熟练了。

“Gallert……让我走……”

他当然不会让自己走，邓布利多用眼帘遮住眼中的算计。

他重复着每日不变的话语，一点点固执加一点点示弱，足够Grindelwald为他疯狂。

一切都如同他一开始的设想，分毫不差。


	4. 【GGAD】Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desire has no rest．  
> 欲望使我们为人，欲望是永远的不满足。

1

如何让Albus.Dumbledore真正屈服？

这个问题困扰了Grindelwald一年多，距离他统治整个欧洲已经过去了整整一年，距离他把Dumbledore关在这个屋子里也过去了一年。

他望着床上只盖了一层薄纱的Albus ，很难想象被人称为救世主的他还有这样一面。

浑身都是青紫色的吻痕，大大小小的颜色不同，深的地方是今天刚刚新添的，而淡粉色的那些大概是前几天弄上去还没消散干净。Grindelwald喜欢在他的身上留下痕迹，任何的吻痕，咬痕都能让他升起一股莫名的满足欲。黑魔王热衷于在自己的所有物上印下自己的烙印。

长时间被禁锢的手腕上依旧戴着那副银色的手铐，Grindelwald特意定制的尺寸。

不多不少，恰好是Dumbledore的大小。

他昏睡在那张床上，轮廓分明的脸上是紧皱的眉头和被汗水打湿的额发，红棕色的头发已经快到肩膀，衬得他的双肩更为白皙诱人。最惹火的是那条黑纱，他浑身赤裸，一丝不挂，唯有一条半透明的黑纱盖在身上。从肩开始，姣美的脊背，瘦削到一手可以完全揽住的腰肢，能进入眼帘的肌肤上都蒙上了一层黑暗。

纯洁无瑕的美固然动人，但唯有黑白相衬的美才会惊心动魄。强烈的色差对比轻易就能激起男人的征服欲。

一年的时间，Grindelwald把Dumbledore囚禁在这里，画地为牢，为所欲为。他们试过很多不同的体位，而每一次Dumbledore都会尖叫着在他身上吐露自己的精华，巫师淫荡的小穴会包裹着他勃起的阴茎，直到内壁受不住激烈的碰撞而逐渐软熟。

这时候的Dumbledore于他而言才是真实的。

他把这个英俊儒雅，甚至能说得上是漂亮的男人摁在戈德里克山谷的每一处地方，轻嗅着他发间的清香，亲吻他身上所有的敏感。

然后他们激烈的做爱，Dumbledore很少会配合他，他以为随着时间的推移，这位伟大的巫师，尽管背弃了他们的理想也依旧能被人称为伟大的Albus .Dumbledore会向他屈服。

他多么了解他，他是世上唯一一个知晓真实的Albus 是什么样的人。

他以为Dumbledore会臣服于肉欲的调教，老魔杖在他体内摩擦时的反应Grindelwald依旧记忆犹新，他的Ale嘴里含着要捅进他身体的性器，而屁股里还含着老魔杖，任何的抽插在那个时候都能令他失控到哭泣。

他以为，他会屈服的。

他以为Albus 会最终回归伟大的理想，他以为自己的爱人还能再次成为自己的爱人。

他错了。

这几乎是一件不可能的事，每当他回到戈德里克山谷的木屋，这个关着他的凤凰的巢穴时，面对他，留给他的永远都是冷漠疏离与抗拒。

如果他不用那些关押在纽蒙加德里的废物威胁他的话，Grindelwald有理由相信Dumbledore会选择与他玉石俱焚。

因为Grindelwald在他的眼中很少再看到爱意。

2

Dumbledore醒来时天色还没有彻底亮起来，山谷的薄雾盘旋在窗外，林中一片寂静，没有鸟鸣也没有风声，他能听到自己的心跳。

他躺在床上，蓝色的双眼里全是漠然，身下是难以忽略的阵痛，从隐秘而无法描述的位置扩散到全身的每一处。难以启齿的痛感折磨着他，Dumbledore甚至无法反驳Grindelwald对他的称呼，婊子，他确实是个张开腿任由他操到失神昏迷的婊子。每天都用他的后穴缠着捅进来的性器，肚子里日复一日地含着男人射进来的精液，这和婊子有什么区别？现在的他也就是一个稍微高级一点的男妓罢了。

Dumbledore想起身，他的嘴唇很干，激烈的性爱和大量的流汗几乎榨干了他身体里的所有水份，他日复一日地承担着施加于自己身上的所有暴行，把一切都当做是对十多年前的忏悔。

他勉强移动了一下身体，但很快就跌回了柔软的床铺上，能肯定Grindelwald再一次撕裂了他的穴口，在他激怒他之后。

如同他对Newt所说，他已经落入了最糟糕的境地。

他厌恶Grindelwald的碰触，不知道从哪一天，或许是第一天也或许是第二天，Grindelwald的一切接触对他来说都如同于酷刑。他下意识地想要躲避开每天风尘仆仆归家的男人，他知道他很劳累，南法战场超出了他们的预计。

没错，Dumbledore也没想到南法战场会如此发展。

Theseus不愧是赫奇帕奇学院最优秀的学生，在Newt以及Dumbledore暗中的帮助下，他领导的南法反抗军越来越多，声势浩大甚至到了可以威胁Grindelwald在法兰西统治的地步。

整个欧洲在此时呈现出奇怪的分布格局，Dumbledore牵制着黑魔王，英国得到了暂时的喘息，而他布下的暗棋如今又在法兰西显露出作用，动摇了Grindelwald的黑色控制。

这场他们的战争并未因为决斗而告一段落，他们依旧在私下较劲，Grindelwald试图全部掌控自己的爱人，然而，Dumbledore丝毫未曾犹豫地拒绝了他。

年轻人们走上战场，发泄着对暴君的不满，他们加入了反抗军，这个队伍在渐渐扩大。

严苛的种族政策和对巫师的强制管制让很多人从他早期的蛊惑谣言中清醒，越来越多的人开始反思一年前的激进。Grindelwald用他巧舌如簧编织的泡沫在现实中被血水戳破。

当你用少数人的牺牲去换取更伟大的利益时，你会发现，用生命做交易的从来就称不上利益。

有的人在世事中搞懂了这件事，有的人却执迷不悟一走到底。很不幸，Dumbledore是前者，Grindelwald是后者。

更糟糕的是，他们还是曾经的爱人。

Dumbledore并不能及时获取最新的消息，他和Newt的联系始终保持在最低程度，尽管他利用了Grindelwald的自负钻了一个微弱的空子，但这并不代表着他可以真的和Grindelwald正面抗衡。

他无法与他对抗，无论血咒是否存在。

3

“你醒的真早，Ale。”

沙哑的嗓音在他耳边炸开，像是结束冥想盆的咒语将他的思绪拉回到现在，呢喃细语最是磨人。

他偏过头用眼神临摹着面前白发的男人。他的眼角已经出现几缕皱纹，曾经的金色长发现在被短发代替，唯独不变的是凌厉的唇锋和心狠手辣的做事风格。

很难去描述Dumbledore如今的心态，他看着格林沃出现在自己的生命中，他们相爱，然后有一天他突然离开了，他们分道扬镳，Grindelwald顺便还带走了Dumbledore生命中所有的色彩。

而当这个男人再次回到他面前时，男人变了，这个世界也变了。

Dumbledore不知道，自己变没变。

这个答案谁也不知道。

他的肩膀上搭着Grindelwald的手臂，明明是两个成年男人却偏偏要挤在这张小床上，木板被压出各种各样的声音，让巫师毫不怀疑有一天木板搭做的床铺会就此塌陷。

“再睡一会儿？”

“………”

细碎的响声做出了无言的回应，Grindelwald没有等到Dumbledore的回答，他看着在床上支撑着胳膊坐起的男人，青紫色的大小斑痕点缀在他身体的每一个角落，包括最大腿内侧的娇嫩肌肤。他能想起自己将它们印上去时，Dumbledore急促的呻吟，藏在嘴里的哀求从他迷人的蓝色眼睛中倾泻，却被异色的双瞳刻意忽略。

黑色的薄纱就这么从他的身上滑落，印在他眼底的是真正一丝不挂的Albus 。

他扯住银色的手环，没怎么用力就把人重新拉回床上，Dumbledore在他怀中安静地待着，没有说话，也没有拒绝，仅仅就是躺在他的怀里。

“那天早晨，我拉开了你的窗户，因为你私自篡改了我的保护咒语。”

他们从来不提那一年的事情，仿佛是无言的默契，两个常年理智战胜情感的人又怎么会放任自己沉溺在漩涡中无法脱身？这不是Dumbledore的风格也不是Grindelwald的作风。

所以他们选择了避而不谈。

但在今天，这个奇怪的清晨，Grindelwald鬼使神差般提起了往事。

他想知道，Dumbledore究竟还记不记得那一年的事情，他们从来不提也从来不会忘的那一年。少年们在失意时相遇，家族，学校，古老的陈旧的腐败的所有东西顷刻间让他们看清了世界的本质。于是两个绝顶聪明的人开始了踌躇满志的策划，伟大的利益，变革的事业，年少轻狂的肆意在遇见对方的那一刻全部化为了现实。

而久远的时间把开端的那个奇奇怪怪的保护咒语扔到了不知名的角落，Dumbledore家族的窗户会被一个叫Gellert的少年悄然拉开，他们用荧光闪烁在黑暗中摸索，直至真正的黎明到来。

Grindelwald在之后流亡的日子中始终记得旭日初升时Albus 将荧光闪烁撤去的模样，他的爱人站在日出的窗前对着他这微笑。

桌子上是他夜晚带来的柠檬雪宝。

“抱歉，我忘了。”

Albus .Dumbledore推开了他。

4

“Ale，我要出去一会儿，你……乖乖等着我。”

Grindelwald朝着他的臀肉拍打了几下，满意地看着他漂亮的小情人被情欲折磨到迫不得已地发出呻吟。Dumbledore被吊起来的双手无力的低垂着，手腕上的手铐被拴在床幔的中央，褐色的流苏绳垂下一截，刚好能让被束缚的人挺直腰肢。

“Grindelwald……把它…拿出…来……”

Albus 跪在床上，双腿分开了一个不大的角度，始终挺立的阴茎被一根细细的绳子绑住前端，勒得他生疼。但这不是最折磨他的东西，Grindelwald的手指在他的幽深的臀沟中用力按压了一下，感受到隐隐的震动感从那个地方传来后，魔王走出了卧室。

Albus 承认，自己是在赌气，因为这样冒失的赌气，他付出了惨痛的代价，Grindelwald已经很久都没有如此生气。

他们的性爱从不和谐，但他必须承认杀人不眨眼的魔王在对待他的时候难得的有耐心。不管是出于折磨还是取悦的行为，漫长充分的前戏总会给Dumbledore留下充足的准备，后穴频繁被使用却依旧保有难得的紧致，撕裂的伤口也会在第二天早上被治愈咒抹去。

他们保持着微妙的平衡。

而今天清晨，他打破了它。

甚至没有一句争吵，他了解Grindelwald，就如同对方了解自己一般，他们心底对十九世纪的往事有着本质的不同的看法，但他们确实都把这段记忆当做人生中最难以忘怀的岁月。这也是Grindelwald将他关在这里的原因，他迫切希望Dumbledore可以找回曾经的理想。那个棕红发色的少年会背着人藏起柠檬雪宝，蜂蜜的甜味始终围绕在他身旁，他们一起讨论伟大的理想，对一切陈旧腐朽的落后做出自己的改变。

与其说那是段往事倒不如说那是底线，Grindelwald愿意一而再再而三的陪着Dumbledore磨是因为他还抱有幻想，而Dumbledore今早的那句话把他长时间的幻想，焦虑，还有混杂在一起不知道是爱是恨的情感捅了一个大窟窿。

理所当然，他得承担起捅窟窿的后果。

没有以往的撩拨与抚弄，没有丝毫前戏的准备，早晨干燥的小穴也没有经过任何润滑，Grindelwald巨大的阴茎硬生生地刺进了Dumbledore干燥的肉穴中。狭窄的蜜穴甬道被强力撑开，Dumbledore甚至来不及反应就被整个人压在床上地粗暴进入。他试图挪动几分身体来躲开Grindelwald撞在肉穴最深处的G点上，但对方识破了他的意图。

“你还想躲去哪里？”

Grindelwald压着他的腰，逼迫着男人翘起两瓣臀肉，随着阴茎的抽插而摆动，纤细的腰肢再一次被掐出红色的手指印，承担起难以忍受的重创。

不久之前刚刚经历的疼痛再一次回到Dumbledore身上。

这一次比以往任何都更为剧烈，哪怕是咬紧了牙关也忍受不住这样的折磨，Dumbledore的上齿死死扣在下唇上，娇嫩的红唇已经开始真正意义上的滴血。

然而Dumbledore，依旧一声不吭。

他痛不欲生地承受着自己任性的结局，Grindelwald在他的体内释放，白色混浊的液体将撕扯开的伤口弄的越发糟糕，他甚至能感受到自己的体内正在遭受一场多么惨无人道的折磨。

而Dumbledore只是沉默着，等待酷刑的结束。

5

当Grindelwald推开木质房门时，扑面而来的是麝香的浓郁气味。激烈性爱后的屋子通常会弥漫着这样的气味，但今天这个味道全然出自Albus 。

他的嗓子已经无法再发出什么声音，阴茎高高地翘立在空气中，后穴的震动感快要把他逼疯，他迫切希望有人能将他从肉欲的海洋中解救出去。而Grindelwald却并没有着急，男人甚至没有脱下大衣，仅仅只是用眼神品尝着自己“不知好歹”的爱人。他已经被体内那几颗活跃的小东西折磨到无法言语，蒙着眼睛的黑色绸带都被眼泪打湿，更别提下体的湿泞。他很好奇如果不是自己绑住了发泄的源头，这间屋子是否会被Dumbledore的淫水淹没？

“Ale，蒙上眼睛，你的其他地方就会更加敏感，你会喜欢它们的。”

单纯的发泄早已无法满足Grindelwald，他一遍又一遍地占有着Dumbledore，可这看上去已经没有多少新意。

碰巧，前几日魔王在巴黎看到了些不入流的小东西，一时兴起便带了点回来，若不是今日Albus 如此惹恼他，他也不会想起这些小东西。

被剥夺了视觉，在黑暗中Dumbledore真的更加敏感。那些圆形的带着凹凸颗粒的小东西被精准地塞进他的小穴中，Grindelwald也秉持着自己心狠手辣的行事作风，没有丝毫犹豫地将强度调到了最大。

这个可怕的惩罚持续了一个下午，他的肉壁已经完全麻木，除了潮涌的快感，他甚至感知不到任何的东西。前端被束缚着，后方又被如此撩拨玩弄，得不到解放而叫嚣的矛盾终于将他逼疯。

“Ale，告诉我记得那天吗？”

Grindelwald的手指握住了已经快要突破极限的龟头，修长的指节玩弄着他勃起很久的性器，威胁的意味不言而喻。

“复活石……笔记本……的…咒语……”

Dumbledore的眼睛依旧无法接触到任何的光芒，长时间的黑暗让他对一切触碰都极为敏感，下陷的床铺令他情不自禁地想要靠近Grindelwald。

他突然意识到自己有多么愚蠢，一年的相处竟还未磨去他对Grindelwald在心底抱有侥幸的情感，其实他一直……一直以为…

Grindelwald不会如此对待自己。

真正没从那个夏天走出来的人是他，而不是对方。

他冲着魔王献出了一个吻，接受亲吻的嘴角勾起了一丝笑意。Grindelwald脱下自己的裤子，将早就被美景诱惑到勃起的阴茎狠狠地彻底地捅进了湿润到流水的后穴，混合着依旧在跳动的小东西，不断地将挺直的柱体撞击在最深处的花心上。

而在Grindelwald没有看到的地方，Dumbledore痛楚的眼角滴下了唯一的泪水。

这将是我最后一次，为你流泪。

My lover.


	5. Evock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore知道，这是另一盘棋局的开始，他们终究还是没办法站在彼此身旁。

1

Vinda Rosier还在整理南法战线的情报，猫头鹰送来的信件落成了小山这么高，家养小精灵在路上慌忙地打扫着玻璃窗，地毯还有电梯间，所有人都加班加点，巴黎魔法部现在全是一团乱的景象。

谁也没有想过这场战争会延续这么久，星星之火开始以燎原之势蔓延，塞纳河已不再平静，暗涌在法兰西的各类人马势力面临着重新站队与洗牌的局面。

“那些家族怎么说？”

“他们表示效忠，但他们希望这场战争可以尽快结束。”

Vinda 独特的嗓音听不出任何的焦躁，她是Grindelwald最忠实的信徒，从他跌落神坛再到他重新崛起，Vinda 知道这个男人可以处理好一切。他是人间之神，是这个世界上最伟大的预言者，他的一切均为最伟大的利益。

所以她，没有丝毫的担忧。

“希望尽快结束？这倒是个很好的主意。”

Grindelwald嗤笑一声，他太了解这些人，光鲜亮丽的外表下是残破龌龊的灵魂，阴暗到无法被阳光接受只能蜗居在羊毛地毯编制的潮湿之处独自腐烂发霉。魔法世界的陈旧腐败暗伏在看似平静的局面之下，这些早已修成人精的老家伙们要比任何人都懂得如何盘弄权势。

而他，他不正是要推翻这样的世界吗？

Grindelwald的手指摩挲在一页又一页的报纸上，泛黄的牛皮纸上是令人厌恶的政治家们，各国魔法部纷纷发出了对南法战线的指责，而实际呢？

Grindelwald毫不怀疑，德国魔法部与英国魔法部绝对是这场战争的最大出力者。

Grindelwald把那份报纸丢进了壁炉，燃烧的火焰化为了灰烬最终消弥于这个世界，他讨厌这些道貌岸然的东西，如同他讨厌在报纸上看到自己的照片一样。

很长一段时间预言家日报的头条都是他的消息，捕风捉影的也好，胡乱猜则的也罢，Grindelwald都很讨厌。

但唯一令他可以忍受的事无疑是放在预言家日报的照片可以被Dumbledore看到。他知道自己的阿尔会对着报纸出神，会想起他们甜蜜的夏天，他口是心非的爱人会被良心正义与爱情所折磨。

尽管他抛弃了他们伟大的理想，但Grindelwald依旧确信Dumbledore深爱着自己。而这也是他他无法接受的是事实，Dumbledore深爱着自己却依旧背弃了他们的承诺，血盟被破坏，夏日失去温度，Dumbledore选择了正义，迈入了他们曾经鄙视的世界。

而Grindelwald独自飞在世界的上空，他是救世主亦是审判者，他审视着这个世界，他是无冕之王，可他的王后却选择独自坠落世间。

他的爱，他的恨，他的所有都不再被Albus接受。

他痛恨这样的结局，他没有办法忽视英伦最美的玫瑰不再属于自己，哪怕让他为此放弃对大不列颠的掌控权他也在所不惜。

为了Dumbledore，为了这个更伟大的利益，他可以做出让步。

但这样的让步独属于Albus.Dumbledore，除了王后没有人能再忤逆君王。

“后天，召开宴会，我要看到欧洲纯血家族的所有继承人。”

接骨魔杖在空中旋转出漂亮的弧度，随后被收进了主人的口袋中，他灰白色的异瞳又一次看到了火焰与鲜血的完美交融，他毫无感情地回忆着一些事情，巴黎这座浪漫之都永远都学不会乖巧。

背叛，从来都与代价紧密不分。 

2

Grindelwald回来得很晚，比平时晚了好几个小时。

Dumbledore的长发已经停止滴水，他才推开木屋的门。这倒是极为不常见的事，从几个星期前那场激烈的性爱后，他就再也没有很晚回来过。

黑色的风衣自然有家养小精灵放好，Grindelwald很少在屋子里留下什么东西，除了日常用品外大部分的东西都是Albus的。羊皮纸，羽毛笔，各式各样的衬衫还有数不尽的书籍，Dumbledore喜欢的东西Grindelwald都为他寻来，而他倒也照单全收。

“你回来晚了。”

红发的巫师坐在客厅的沙发里，墙上挂着的布谷钟已经指向了正中间的位置，他看了一眼进来的男人，湛蓝色的瞳仁短暂停留了几秒后便又把精力放回书本上。

“你知道魔法部从来都和效率沾不上边。”

真相与内幕被隐藏，轻描淡写的语言遮去了表面的血腥。

他注视着Dumbledore，没有干透的头发就顺在脑后，随意地披散着，难得他今天穿了浴衣，大敞口的设计把精致性感的锁骨完美勾勒。它们隐藏在红色的发丝下，被碎发勾勒出别样的美感。自从上次他们在书房做过之后，Dumbledore就再也不选择这种领口半敞的衣服。

Grindelwald忍不住想把他推到，让他用哭都哭不出来的语气呼唤自己，让他的腿盘踞在自己腰间，底下的蜜穴接受着自己的进入。他抑制不住地想对阿尔做这些事。

“你的手怎么了？”

Dumbledore下意识把大拇指上的伤口藏起来，浅褐色的一道浅伤痕，被他迅速用硬壳的封面遮住，他的目光依旧未从繁琐的字里行间挪开。

“刚刚不小心……别这样，Grindelwald。”

言语制止当然不会有什么作用，被制止的人仅仅只是停顿了一秒，短暂的时间后，他继续着自己的动作，用舌尖裹住Albus的耳垂，呼出的气息成功让沙发上的巫师颤抖了一下。

“告诉我阿尔，你怎么弄的？”

过于靠近的距离使得声音如同魔咒，形随在骨血中令Dumbledore无法动弹，尽管他面上摆出了一副不为所动的淡然。

“我做了一个三明治，太久没有动手做，动作有些生疏。”

事实上他今晚拒绝了家养小精灵送来的晚餐，选择自己做一个三明治，用生菜与面包加一点点复杂的调料品。巫师很少自己动手做什么，能用清洁咒或者恢复咒语做的事从来轮不到他们亲自动手。

但现在，Dumbledore别无他法，身为全世界最伟大的巫师，他用不了魔法已经成为事实。

Grindelwald依旧未放过他的耳朵，舌尖沿着软肉的轮廓渐渐向下，Dumbledore对耳边搅弄的水声置若罔闻，任由着Grindelwald对他胡来。从那一天之后，他们之间忽然就进入了一种奇怪的境地，Dumbledore不再心存奢望，而Grindelwald也同样有所收敛，他不再执着于让Dumbledore回头，他想或许是因为他把人逼得太紧，所以他想用别的方式来留住阿尔。

“你应该去洗个澡，而不是在这里浪费时间。”

Dumbledore侧过头，躲避开Grindelwald更深一步的动作，顺着耳廓更往内的肌肤也被细碎的吻覆盖，Grindelwald乐于在他身上留下痕迹，青紫色的吻痕无疑是最好的。

在黑魔王皱起眉头之前，巫师轻描淡写地补偿了一个吻。

一个主动的吻。

3

“阿尔，你湿了……”

淫靡黏稠的水声混着浴室独有的气味缠绕在Dumbledore耳中，他被Grindelwald放在浴池边，光裸的背部摩擦在大理石的地板上，双腿被拉到最开地接受着Grindelwald。

“恕我…直言……如果我没看错，这里是浴室，而你同样也浑身都是水迹…”

他的言语依旧一如既往的犀利，没有被磨去半分风骨，如同他身上的每一处地方，坚韧又迷人。宛若蓝宝石的眼睛平日是睿智与冷静的代表，他曾用这双眼睛见证很多学生的成长，但它们仅仅在情事的高潮中才会迷蒙着泛出淡淡的红色。还有他的声音同样是如此，沙哑的低吟至今都只是黑魔王的个人独家收藏。

身为高位者的Grindelwald妄图把玫瑰的荆棘剥落，他用比古灵阁还严密的咒术将其囚禁。

挺翘的臀肉被Gellert反复揉捏，世上很少有人碰触过这个地方，诱人的禁地是圣洁与妩媚的结合，没有了西装裤或者任意布料的包裹，此刻看上去更加引人犯罪。他的后穴是火辣的疼痛，他早就该习惯这样的插入，被Grindelwald调教过的身体完全落入他人之手，不受自己的控制。穴口迫不得已地张开，粉红色的内里引诱着魔王进一步地侵略。

尽管欲望已经深埋其中。

“Dumbledore……我不喜欢这么叫你，这样和别人没有任何的区别。你是我的阿尔……”

或许他们曾经想过谈一谈，至少Grindelwald是这么想的。他说服过很多人，从纽约到巴黎，他踏足过的地方总是有大批的信徒追随。他们甚至愿意亲吻Grindelwald踩过的土地，人们将他视为魔法世界的英雄，一个伟大的变革者。

这完全足以证明Grindelwald的魅力，他的舌头能改变世界。

可每一次，每一次他想坐下来谈谈时，Dumbledore淡漠的眼神都能成为直插在他心尖的一根刺，让他抛弃理智，只想把这个该死的Albus压在身下彻底占有。

Dumbledore忍耐着施加在自己身上的动作，Grindelwald分开他的臀瓣，圆润的双丘被当做一种战利品，Grindelwald理所当然地享用着他的俘虏。

他们之间的博弈总是不曾停歇。

粗大的阴茎一下又一下地撞击在Dumbledore的深处，凶器肆虐在他的肉壁之上，每一下都捅进最深的地方。娇嫩的内里被如此粗暴的对待却涌起了不一样的快感，Grindelwald给予他的粗暴性爱的确改变了他的身体，他会在疼痛中再度兴奋勃起。肉体的痛苦混合着矛盾的感觉直冲太阳穴，Albus来不及理清这些令他无所适从的感觉就被拖进了无尽的欲海深渊。

浴室的气温还在持续升高，Grindelwald变换着抽插的体位，似乎永远都不会腻，他对与Dumbledore做爱这件事永远都充满了热情。

Albus被迫坐到了他的身上，他就着插入在巫师体内的姿势紧握着他的腰肢，在宽大的浴池中，Dumbledore被抱了起来，肉刃在体内以刁钻且无法想象的角度转动着，成功激出了他的低吟。

“Grindelwald……不要……这样……太深了…”

他光滑的背脊重新沉入水中，突如其来的滚烫灼伤了他的敏感，他颤抖着再度收缩内壁，将Grindelwald还放在里面的性器紧紧绞住。而他的体重加深了性器插入的弧度，它到了最深处的地方，压迫着令他疯狂的那一点。黑巫师的动作没有迟疑，常年握住老魔杖的手沿着他的脖颈向下，指尖按压在他精瘦的腰肢两侧，挑动着他仅剩的理智。Dumbledore的火热又湿润的蜜穴在热水的刺激下愈发紧致，弹性十足的肌肉随着身体的抖动而颤栗。

“阿尔……”

他愣了一下，时间恍若又回到了十多年前的夏天，那时候的Gellert也会如此深情地叫自己阿尔，这一年多Grindelwald叫了他这么多次阿尔，唯独今天最像当年。他失神地被Grindelwald拥在怀中，下身含着他挺直的欲望，在快感与矛盾中欲仙欲死。

Dumbledore的呻吟不再是压抑的，他的灵魂被分为了两半，一半的他是欲望的奴隶，在Grindelwald的身下绽放出一朵朵的白花，而另一半的他则是一个冷静的棋手，他默默开始排兵布阵，准备着下一回合的进攻。

他甚至能把另一半自己放进棋盘。

色令昏君，玩物丧志，Grindelwald你又是哪一种呢？

4

“试试还合身吗？”

Dumbledore是被清晨不安分的吻吵醒的，罪魁祸首将红色的痕迹不断印在他白皙的大片肌肤上，赤裸在空气中的锁骨与乳头早就一片红肿，大腿内侧的娇嫩肌肤也尤其惨烈，最美的事物总是要经受各式各样的摧残。

人们习惯看美被折辱。

Dumbledore习惯了被用这些难以启齿的方法叫醒，他的睡梦现在被磨得极浅，几个吻就能把他从梦中拽回现实，通常都是睡得晚又醒得早。

“我并不认为有必要在这里穿这么正式的礼服，你要让我穿着它给你操吗？”

睿利的眼睛里带着清晨特有的慵懒，他一如既往地拒绝了Grindelwald，Albus.Dumbledore仿佛天生就是要和Gellert对着干，他拒绝一切施加在自己身上的不合理，暴力的性爱或是纽蒙加德的威胁会让他暂时收敛起自己的锋芒。但Grindelwald知道，这一切都只是暂时的，Albus.Dumbledore的迷人来源于他的坚韧。

“但它和爱丽舍宫会十分般配，阿尔，是时候出去转一转了。我猜你有很多想念的人，而我的确不介意在那时候操你。”

专制独裁的君主审视着自己的王后，话语中流转的威胁不言而喻。他并不信任Albus，巫师也不值得自己的信任，他毫不怀疑只要一有机会Dumbledore就会立马挣脱桎梏，他会再一次站在自己的对面，但他依旧渴望男人可以站在自己身边。

高处不胜寒，他也有过卑微的祈求。

“你要带我出去？”

Dumbledore轻蔑地看着Grindelwald，这次又是什么把戏？试探还是炫耀？一年的时间，Grindelwald把他囚禁在这间屋子里，一次又一次地凌迟着他们的回忆，而现在，他终于愿意放自己离开了吗？

Dumbledore面上依旧是冷嘲热讽的模样，心里却早就开始盘算着下一步该怎么走才能保住更多的人。他应该出席这个宴会。

反抗军需要法国高层的支持，这是他教导Newt的第一步。

Grindelwald对巴黎犯下的罪行足以让那座城市震怒，坐在利益谈判桌上的大人物们不会甘于Grindelwald的统治，在被这个心狠手辣的男人洗牌之前，谁都要做好留一手的准备。

Dumbledore正是抓住了这个时机，他同样了解谈判桌，比起年轻人的反抗军，Grindelwald和他的圣徒们的确不太受到贵族们的信任。因为后者根系庞大，而Grindelwald显然也不是什么轻易能杀死的角色。

“爱丽舍宫？我有权利拒绝吗？”

他当然不会拒绝，他所有信息的渠道都要依靠着那本令他拒绝翻阅的魔法书，而每一次Newt能带给他的情报也极为有限。

他需要一个机会去接触现在的世界，纤长的睫毛轻微地翻动了一下，Grindelwald对上他蓝色的眼睛时只从里面看到了一如既往的高傲与悲伤。

算计被永远地藏在了心底。

他扯出一个笑容的弧度，细碎又绵长的吻落在Albus的唇角。

“不，亲爱的，你没有。”

Dumbledore知道，这是另一盘棋局的开始，他们终究还是没办法站在彼此身旁。


	6. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grindelwald一生都翱翔于高空，他未曾落地，也未曾试图让人理解他，他的年少轻狂，他的银舌狂放，他的伟大理想都是他一个人的。偏偏他遇上了Dumbledore，他生出了凡人才会有的情绪，他开始学会分享，他愤怒，不解，失望。
> 
> 爱情永远都是庸俗的，伴随庸俗的嫉妒，占有更是阻挡他迈向崇高的绊脚石。

1

爱丽舍宫，法兰西最尊贵的地方，大理石的建筑矗立在香榭丽舍东端，与凯旋门遥遥相望。无论是巫师还是麻瓜，只要你曾生长在巴黎的故土上，那一定都会对它肃穆起敬，这一点连那些自视甚高的贵族也不例外。

纯血巫师们的骄傲在固执陈旧的世界中独霸一方，Grindelwald不得不为此浪费一些时间和精力，他还没打算对他们动手。深渊的暗流涌动和撕破脸面的难堪绝不能相提并论，但魔王的床榻又岂能容人酣睡？

他准备给这些虚与委蛇的人一些小小的“忠告”，他也想给Dumbledore一些忠告，所以他带着自己的王后一同出现在这座浪漫的城市。

魔王站在二楼的阳台上，神情倨傲地俯视着楼下的前庭，他享受居高临下的威严，Dumbledore不用猜都能知道他内心布满不屑。

“Grindelwald，我想知道一件事。”

Dumbledore穿着为他量身定制的礼服，他们前夜曾讨论过，尽管结果不是那么的尽如人意，但礼服确实是依照他的身形所剪裁。贴身衬衫不多不少勾勒出瘦削腰身，黑色的西装外套和领口白色的领结正好遮住了前一夜的疯狂。魔王的占有欲使他没有动手去除王后身上的旖旎风光，而是选择用一层薄薄的布料将他们包裹。

“你想知道我为什么一定要站在政治的中心，明明我如此讨厌它。”

Grindelwald的声音喑哑，他偏过头注视着与他肩并肩的Dumbledore，他喜欢Ale和自己站在一起的样子，而Dumbledore，确实是为此做出了自己的让步。

为了更伟大的利益，他再一次与Grindelwald并肩而立。

巫师沉默地站了一会儿，Grindelwald的话令他突然意识到一个他一直刻意忽略却从未因他的忽略而消失的问题。

Grindelwald如此了解他，他们的交流远超过语言的深度，是肉体与思想的极致碰撞，和理想与血液的最终交汇。

一个不容忽视的事实，他正一步一步被男人据为己有。

有时候最伟大的人也会刻意去逃避一些自己不擅长或者不愿提的事，而逃避总归不是最好的方式。

Dumbledore终于走到了最终选择的面前，他曾经以为自己不会走到这一步。

为了不做出这个选择，他曾躲进霍格沃兹，决心做一个淡泊名利的教师，不可否认他的确是个好老师。但逃避已经无从解决这个僵局，他们的宿命就是完成这场战争，背负起他们各自的信仰。

他又看了一眼Grindelwald，湛蓝色的眸中决然与无奈飘忽不定，他有想过这一刻的到来伴随着苦痛与困难，抛弃过去对于任何一个人都不是容易的事。

但当他真的处于这个关头，站到了选择的岔路口时，他才意识到，这远远超出他的想象。

2

Grindelwald几乎是立刻就感受到了不一样的视线盘踞在自己身上，他能感知到今天的Albus.Dumbledore有一些不同。

具体也说不清是哪里不一样，因为他一如既往地冷着脸，保持着绝对的彬彬有礼和显而易见的疏离。

Grindelwald知道他的凤凰沉寂了一年多，在他们彼此相逼的博弈中。Dumbledore选择的路并不好走，他收敛自己的傲气去得到一些别的东西。

为了更伟大的利益。

Grindelwald从未对这句话生出如此的厌恶，他痛恨这句话，哪怕这是他一直的坚持，和一直的信仰。

那个夏天他们曾为这句话而举杯庆祝，在山谷的星夜暮色下，两种颜色奇异地达到了和谐交融。黄油啤酒的甘醇满溢于舌尖，他品尝着Albus混杂酒精的味道，好比柠檬雪宝掉进了酒桶之中。

甜蜜，腻人，却也一触即破。

Albus.Dumbledore的伟大利益早已经不是他们的利益。他对此感到愤怒，对一切被Dumbledore庇佑的人，生出无与伦比的嫉妒。

但他又能怎么办？他还得要依仗这些人，这些他恨不得立刻马上用阿瓦达索命咒让他们消失的人。

Dumbledore的妥协全部来源于这些筹码。

你可以容忍筹码，因为交易会为你带来更多的益处。

他们都长大了，彻底摆脱了夏日的天真，那些无法忍受的东西也变得顺眼。时间是最可怕的魔咒，它无法被任何咒语抵消或是终结，它把骄傲剥夺为沉寂，在棱角处铺上软垫，小心地隐藏起最原本的模样。

他们都曾经是不会妥协的人，而现在，Dumbledore为别人而妥协，Grindelwald又为他所妥协。

一切，都为了更伟大的利益。

他们在死胡同里不断碰壁，撞得头破血流也依旧不回头，折磨和伤害让两个人都遍体鳞伤，奇怪的是，他们似乎都不曾去寻找解决的办法。干脆将自己放逐于肉欲之中，在占有和被占有的畸形中说服自己。

然而，情况在今天出现了改变，Grindelwald看到了模糊的未来，灰暗无光又猩红可怖，他隐藏在异色双瞳下的晦暗神色紧盯着Albus。

其实他早就感受到了这种隐约的变化，在某一个时间的节点处，在那次恼羞成怒时，他把那些不入流的小东西放进Albus的体内，任由他被折磨的那一天，一切都走向了不受控制的结局。

Dumbledore开始变得飘忽，他经常会露出奇怪的表情，他能感知到他的注意力在逐渐散去，从Grindelwald的身上不断消散，他越来越洒脱，也越来越反常。他开始不在意Grindelwald如何对待自己，不论他对Dumbledore做什么，把他从睡梦中操醒，用玫瑰花的荆棘禁锢住即将迸发的欲望，或是在浴池的镜子前把他做到高潮。Dumbledore会哀求他，在痛感与快感的折磨下，这具敏感的身体轻而易举地服软，再也未曾与他进行过争辩。

悄然而至的改变，让他们开始走向既定的结局。

3

灯火在今夜彻亮巴黎全城，法兰西所有名门望族都出现在这里。没有人敢在这个节骨眼上公开反对Grindelwald，哪怕所有人都对暴君的暴行心知肚明。于是女人们打上腮红，艳丽的唇笔把她们的脸色衬得愈发苍白，但笑容依旧没有什么改变。

这座平日肃穆幽闭的建筑现在完全展现了另一幅模样，为了一个魔王。

南面还在打仗，除了今夜的爱丽舍宫，整个世界都在人心惶惶。

年轻人的鲜血在这里仅能作为餐前谈资，前菜的开胃酒似乎都比他们重要。诚如Grindelwald所说，贵族们最擅长的就是粉饰太平，香槟酒杯碰撞的声音超过所有的魔咒，Dumbledore确信欧洲大陆的陷落和这群扶不起的烂泥脱不了干系。

而这个世界就是这样的，污泥浊水横行，真理被淹没而无法伸张，他们徘徊在庸俗中插翅难逃高飞，恨意致使阴霾遮蔽天光。

“你看他们，明明每一个人都不愿来参加这场宴会，却依旧要挂着笑容出现在这里。Albus，这就是权力，你能做到所有你想做的事，你知道它们的滋味。”

塞壬引诱着水手，他依旧不死心。

“Grindelwald，正因为我知道它的滋味，所以我从不碰触，贪权的国王终究会踏上断头台的石阶。这里是法兰西，他们最爱收割暴君的头颅。”

Dumbledore嗤笑着Grindelwald的野心，他嘴角的轻蔑没有激怒Grindelwald，至少看起来他毫不意外，Dumbledore就是这样的，他的顽固让人气愤，而Grindelwald已经习惯了这样的气愤。

“Ale，总有一天你会改变你固执的看法，你会明白我的。”

“Gellert，你觉得这世上还有谁能比我更了解你？放弃吧，不要继续在我身上浪费时间。”

突如其来的亲昵称呼分走了Grindelwald的心神，他意识到Dumbledore凑上来的唇还带着梅多克*的香甜。那是今天的餐前酒，阳光和酒精唤醒了魔王的回忆。他回吻着自己的王后，凌驾于世俗的头顶，在这个昏暗的房间中暧昧的水声淹过了一切。

“或许我应该早一点带你出来，现在的你看上去就像是与我偷情的贵族。”

他把Albus抵到门边，内裤里包裹的欲望已经有隐隐抬头的趋势。他一手压着Dumbledore的腕部，另一只手伸进了衬衣的下摆。

权重之人素来不会纵欲，但面对着Dumbledore，没有人可以忍受身体的原罪。

魔法手环还贴在巫师的手腕上，魔王只需要轻轻一提就能感受到身下这幅躯干的颤动，Grindelwald能想起他第一次进到这具身体的感觉，充盈填补了灵魂的缺憾，他们天生就该是一对。

“Grindelwald，你得停下来，你的飨宴即将开始。”

Dumbledore撩起了这场欲火，用一句亲昵和一个吻，他聪明地计算着时间，在最后一分钟全身而退。眼底的冷漠，恍若一盆冷水浇灭了愈演愈烈的局势，也轻而易举地扰乱了Grindelwald的阵脚。

没有男人可以在这种时候还保持绝对的冷静。

他当然知道自己对Grindelwald的影响，起码他对自己的性致从未消退，只是他没想到有一天他真的能利用这个来作为计谋的一步。

果然，迈出过第一步后，万劫不复也没有想象中的可怕。

4

这场圣诞宴会似乎并没有人们想象中的严肃，Grindelwald仅仅在开头进行了一段简单的致辞，这让心怀鬼胎的观众渐渐放开了担忧，他们理所应当地忘记了陷落的恐慌，在华丽的掩饰下他们寻找着谈资。

不安分的眼神停留在Grindelwald和角落中的Dumbledore身上。

Albus.Dumbledore，一个可耻的战败者，现在却出现在他们的庆典之上。

那些不好的传言在此刻似乎是得到了一部分的证实，自视清高的公爵甚至对这位儒雅的教授投来鄙夷不屑。他们妄想对这位昔日的圣人评头论足，仿佛这样就可以证明自己的立场，将战败的耻辱尽数洗去。

“你看上去还不错。”

Travers，英国魔法部的掌权人，也是为数不多敢和Dumbledore交谈的人，他们至少还称得上旧识。在一年前他代表魔法部达成了与魔王的交易。

他知道Dumbledore对自己的不满，这个男人是世界上屈指可数的优秀巫师，没有人会不嫉妒他。好在魔法部的大权在握让他心底依旧留有几分底气，他可以肆无忌惮地打压高傲的巫师，用隐秘的往事作为羞辱的手段。

但现在，他们的身份都换了。

英国依靠把Albus.Dumbledore送上Grindelwald的床来保全自己，但显然Grindelwald没有完全让他们称心如意。

Dumbledore无法拒绝这场谈话，他接过了Travers从侍者手中拿过的酒杯，金黄色的香槟酒里混杂了一丝不一样的味道。

“如果你是指一个被自己国家魔法部送给敌人的娼妓的话。没错，我还不错。”

香槟的冰块在杯中摇曳，Grindelwald始终保持着淡淡的微笑，他不愿专心与贵族们客套，他甚至没有摆出专心听人讲话的模样。他的注意力放到了自己王后的身上。

他观察着Dumbledore的情况，尽管距离太远以至于他并听不清两人的交谈，但通过Travers的表情不难猜出他的Ale是如何尖锐。

他一定没有给这位昔日的同僚什么好脸色。

玫瑰是带刺的，能拥有娇艳凌冽的人往往不是勇者就是魔王，他们不会惧怕荆棘带来的伤痕，他们只会为了占有而义无反顾。

而那些平庸，只配被扎到满手鲜血。

“Dumbledore这是你自己的选择，怪不了别人，你以为我们的日子又能好到哪里？Grindelwald牢牢把控着一切，伦敦，巴黎，整个欧洲都已经沦陷。我们也没有办法，如果你………”

“恕我直言，这是你们活该。”

Dumbledore的冷漠与直白让Travers羞红了老脸，他知道自己已经被这位智者看穿，英国魔法部妄图让这位魔王的枕边人再为他的祖国做点什么，出乎他们意料的是，他们被拒绝了。

以如此坚决和讽刺的语气。

“如果当时的你们有年轻人一半的勇气，结局将会很不一样。你们没有资格要求我再为你们做什么，Grindelwald也不会允许你们这么做。他比你聪明多了。”

Dumbledore喝下最后一口香槟，酒液消弥在唇边，男人湛蓝色的眼睛隔着人群望向了Grindelwald。

他在示意真正的掌权者，解决掉这个麻烦。

5

Grindelwald的心绪的确被今夜的Dumbledore所扰乱，他发现自己没有办法去控制视线，无论什么事都无法打断他追随在Albus身上的目光。

“我是否打扰到了你们？”

用陈述语气说出的疑问句，他丢下了本该处置的背叛者插入了一场毫无干系的对话，他当然知道Travers绝对不敢对Dumbledore出言不逊，他们甚至还要指望着Albus为他们谋取利益。

他将Dumbledore带出戈德里克山谷，一方面是想诱惑他重拾权力，一方面也是出于私心昭示自己的所有权。任何一个强大的男人，哪怕是Grindelwald都不能免于世俗，他渴望彻底拥有Albus，不仅仅是在他们两人间，更是对这个世界的昭告。

Grindelwald一生都翱翔于高空，他未曾落地，也未曾试图让人理解他，他的年少轻狂，他的银舌狂放，他的伟大理想都是他一个人的。偏偏他遇上了Dumbledore，他生出了凡人才会有的情绪，他开始学会分享，他愤怒，不解，失望。

爱情永远都是庸俗的，伴随庸俗的嫉妒，占有更是阻挡他迈向崇高的绊脚石。

“英国魔法部似乎对你有所抱怨。”

Dumbledore放下了高脚杯，他回望着Grindelwald，从他选择接受他的眼神走到这里时，他就知道今晚所做的一切都成功了。他眼神轻蔑地看着Travers，这个倒霉鬼可能还不知道自己究竟介入了一场什么样的博弈，魔法部总是最后搞清状况的一群人。

“是吗？”

Grindelwald轻笑着将眼神同样放到了Travers身上，这是今夜他首次将视线从Dumbledore身上挪开，因为他就在自己的身旁。他讶异于Dumbledore的开口，碰触权力的边缘显然不像是谨慎的Dumbledore会做的。这的确是一个很好的改变，他把这潜移默化的改变归结到了Travers的过激言语中，他没听到那场对话，自然也不知道他们交谈的结果。

过于自信的魔王没有看清Dumbledore旁边的侍者，那个拥有灰蓝色眼睛的高个子青年手抬着银色餐盘从他们身后换下了一整盘的普罗旺斯橘味果露，顺便从Dumbledore手中拿走了一个纸条。

“好了，别再为难我们的老朋友了，这是英式幽默，你太当真了。”

Dumbledore用一抹不明所以的微笑结束了这场莫名其妙的对话，尽管主观情感上他希望英国魔法部不要太好过，但顾全大局来说他没必要特意为难他们。

眼下还有更重要的事情需要解决，除了传递出去的那张纸条，他还得让这里的继承人们全身而退。这些该死的贵族竟然为了家族腐朽的利益而不顾年轻人的安全。

“哦！”

他的腿突然软了一下，微微颤抖的手直接碰翻了放在餐桌上的空酒杯，玻璃落地的清脆立马吸引了所有人的关注。Grindelwald下意识地扶住了Dumbledore的腰，他能感受到爱人包裹在布料下的颤栗，有这么一刻，他甚至有一丝心慌。

“Galle，带我离开这！”

慌忙的魔王只来得及看到Travers面上一闪而过的心慌，却漏看了Dumbledore眼底最终的释然。

备注：  
①梅多克：法国波多尔的一个产酒区，著名酒庄有拉图酒庄。

**Author's Note:**

> 请点击kudos❤
> 
> 记得回老福特给我红心蓝手评论三件套！


End file.
